Episode 2 Part 2 "Curses at Auction"
Session #4: 6/16/2019 13 Vesarim 2349 of the 5th Age 'Recap' *After the shark attack that cast a shadow on the Red Lions first day at sea, the majority of the crew went below deck. *Kohllyn cooked dinner for the crew with the assistance of Lio and Tyri, and Skord set about carving a peg leg from a stool he smashed. *The party's second day at sea was marked by sailing through an incredible storm created by the magic of the storm giant Artek, but Thokk and Kandra masterfully brought the ship into port. *The Isle of Artek was a black, craggy wasteland. The party was led by a group of stone golems to Arteks fortress on the mountain, Kohllyn suggested that it could be possible for one of Arteks more magically inclined guests to heal Skords missing foot. *The party was greeted outside Arteks fortress by Kohllyns brother, Tahllyn, who informed them that Artek was waiting. While the party was meeting Artek, Skord had his foot healed by Proveus, the pegasus. *Artek engaged the party to hunt down a teifling mage named Keefax, who had stolen an ancient artifact known as "The Ring of Yr" and sold it at the Rishian auction house in Selunim City. In exchange, Artek would use his prophesying powers to discover the next moves of the cult of Kyuss. And, if the party brings back proof of Keefax's demise, he would reward them tenfold. *The party briefly met with a Djinn named Aqeel Satar in Arteks fortress, before setting sail for Selunim City. *On their way to Selunim, the Red Lion was infested by Rats. To replace the provisions they had lost, the party docked on a small island, but mysteriously, all the inhabitants seemed to have vanished. *Upon investigating it was discovered that the entire population of the island had been zombified, and the party suspects that it was the work of the Dark Shroud dissipating onto the island. *Replacing their food stores with salvage from the zombified island, the party pushed on to Selunim City. *Vendrin used his family name to secure a period of free docking for their ship on one of the interior islets. *The majority of the party got rooms at the Kraken Hole Inn, but Rain and Rolan headed to the cities less expensive districts to find lodgings at an inn called the Driftwood. *The party did a small amount of shopping, procuring items to create a faux muzzle for Hermes, and acquiring fine clothes to blend into the wealthier areas of the city. *While bathing, Kandra discovered that someone was spying on her and had left a threat. Three cut copper coins were left on top of her things. *The next day the party set out to the Rishian auction house to find more information on the Ring of Yr. Vendrin, Thokk, and Lio caused a series of distractions, while Kandra snuck in a side door. *Through a series of hilarious coincidences, Kandra was able to discover that the Ring of Yr had been sold to a man named Xyn Orath, while the rest of the party was let into a storage area. *While in this storage area, Thokk found and stole a diamond the size of his head, pocketing it with Lio and Vendrin none the wiser. *A group of guards somehow realized that Kandra was in the office, to escape she smashed a window with a chair and rappelled down the side of the building, while the rest of the party slipped out with the crowd. *When the party caught up with Kandra, she was enjoying lunch in a bakery. *The party then went on to investigate the Silverwind Museum which is owned by Xyn Orath. They were able to meet him and Vendrin suggested that the Ring of Yr was stolen. This seemed to trouble Xyn Orath who quickly left. *Kandra followed Orath but he mysteriously disappeared from under her nose. *As the party returned to the Kraken Hole, mercenaries working for the empire of Arkinash seized Selunim City. *The party resolved to switch gears and look for Keefax. Though the invading army had put a curfew in place, so the party sent Vendrin and Thokk to look into some of Kandras criminal contacts to try and find where Keefax might be hiding. *Thokk revealed to Kandra that he had stolen this enormous diamond, Kandra was incredibly excited. *Kandra found a fence named Cloud on a Mountaintop, a Tabaxi who by day runs a magic item shop. *Through much haggling, Kandra secured 7500 gold pieces and information on Keefaxs whereabouts in exchange for the diamond. *Kandra and Thokk returned to the Kraken Hole with their money and information and were excitedly informing Vendrin and Lio when the clock struck midnight. At that exact moment, Thokk felt his bag grow heavy, and when he looked inside, he found that the diamond had returned to him. *Vendrin informed him that the diamond was a cursed object, and the party resolved to return to the Tabaxi the next morning to try and explain the situation. *When they arrived he was not pleased but allowed them to explain. As compensation, he demanded they go to a nearby temple to have the curse removed and pay him 1000 gold pieces for the trouble. *Thokk and Lio found a temple to Mannanan who, however, the ritual to remove a curse was not cheap and cost another 1000 gold. *With the curse removed, and a good deal of gold still remaining, the party purchased some of Cloud on a Mountaintops magical wares and set aside some gold for a party fund. Notes The magic items the party purchased are: *Gloves of Thievery *Cloak of Many Fashions *Hat of Disguise *Hewards Handy Haversack